Let me go
by Miss.Megalomaniac
Summary: Everybody has their demons, sometimes we shake them but sometimes they overcome us. The DoctorXOC. Trigger warning. Disclaimer: The Doctor belongs to the BBC x


She stood on the edge of the building defiantly, not looking down only looking forward into the night, knowing that this was the right thing to do even if her heart screamed for her to get down and stop acting like an ignorant child. She had to do the right thing, a sacrifice to save him, to save everyone, it was the only way to be sure that she wouldn't cause any more damage and she wouldn't cause any harm. They would all be safe once she was gone, perhaps he might shed a few tears for her but he would get over it, he would move on, find someone else to travel the stars with, someone smarter than her, she hoped, someone who wouldn't get him into trouble just like she had.

"What on earth are you doing?" He called from behind her, she heard a large bang as the door that lead to the roof closed behind him. She wouldn't turn around, she wouldn't look him in the eyes and give him a chance to get her of the ledge and to safety because that wasn't how it wasn't how it was supposed to go. She wished he hadn't come, she wished that he hadn't noticed that she was gone, it would be so much harder to do, but she knew that it must be done, it was better off that way.

"What has to be done," She whispered into the gentle breeze that ruffled her long dark hair slightly, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, in a feeble attempt to prevent the tears from falling from her blood shot eyes but they fell, leaving a trail of glistening skn as they rolled down her cheek. It wasn't supposed to be like this, none of it, this life was meant to be easy but then he came along and confused everythings, he made things so much better but now it was all over. Did she wish that she had never met him? no, she couldn't possibly, perhaps she wouldn't be in this situation but her life would have stayed boring and dull and he'd shown her the stars, illuminating her life, only now it was ending.

"Please be rational, this is not a solution," He said firmly, her mind was racing, how could he possibly believe that she could be rational at a time like this, she couldn't do anything of the sorts, she just needed to do what had to be done to ensure his safety. The longer she continued to breathe anf her heart continued to beat the more she was putting him in danger and worse than before, what ever it was inside of her, what ever had hjacked her body was growing stronger and that was something that could happen. Ever.

"How you expect rationality from someone who's losing grip on reality, I will never know," She told him, wiping the tears from her face with the sleeve of her jumper and took a step closer to the one way trip down, shivering as the wind speed picked up sending a gust of freezing air in her direction. She heard him suck in a breath, not releasing it, not breathing out, for she could fall right of the edge at any moment, any second and that would be the end. That was how it was going to go whether he stuck around or not, or whether he tried to stop her or not.

"Abby please," His voice cracking slightly probably undectable to someone who wasn't about to die, his words alone sent another cascade of tears to wash over her face and a sharp stabbing pain to arise deep in her chest. That was the first time since she had been infected that he'd called her Abby, every other time it was Abigail and he knew how much she hated being called that name. She needed to end it now before she caused any more damage, she didn't want to hurt him. She spun around to face him, she wanted him to be the last thing that she saw before... before the end of her life.

"Don't forget me," She said, offering a weak smile to him, she watched as a single tear slowly fell across his cheek, his eyes a mixture of anger and sadness, it will be over soon, she tried to reasure herself but her unspoken words fell short, failing to force her mind to be calm. It had to be soon, she could feel her mind being torn to shards slowly from the inside out, it couldn't be let lose, she wouldn't alow that.

"No, Abby get down. I'll figure something out. You can't do this," He begged but she barely heard it, lost in the sound of blood in her aching skull. She didn't have more than a minute or two, her vision was already beginning to lose focus. She was losing control and It (whatever It was) was taking over. He coulds see it clearly, her eyes were glassy, dead in their sockets, he knew what was coming but knew she wasn't completely gone yet, she was still in there, his Abby was still trapped in there down under the surface fighting a battle she could only hope to win. "Abigail don't leave me, I need you."

"Forgive me, goodbye my love," She spoke in monotone, pausing after each word forcing them out of her own mouth, he could only imagine what it was like inside there and that terrified him. He could do nothing as she threw herself backwards and off the ledge, falling down into the street, he felt so helpless as he ran to where she had once stood, leaning over the barrier that prevented him falling after her, and screamed her name. It was far too late for him to save her, she was gone and it was all his fault, he couldn't stop her and he brought her straight into the path of that THING who had stolen her body.

He sunk to the ground, warm, salty tears pouring from his eyes, he made a promise, he promised her, he would protect her, he swore on his soul and he had broken it, he couldn't protect her when she needed him to the most. He couldn't do anything, what kind of monster was he? he was supposed to save people, to protect them and he had failed, he had failed to save his Abigail. He watched as she fell to her death and he couldn't do anything, he didn't even know who he was any more because he was not who he had been calling himself for a millenia not after that. He couldn't possibly be a doctor or a healer when he had done the exact opposite, he had killed his love, nothing could ever be the same again.


End file.
